


This Christmas

by My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, A pinch of DaiSuga, Baking, Christmas Fluff, IwaDai if you squint, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, mostly oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo/pseuds/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo
Summary: Sugawara Koushi hates Christmas. Ever since he had kissed Sawamura Daichi on Christmas Day and found him kissing someone else the next day, he hated it. Never liked it. He will never love it. That was until a special someone came into his life and changed his point of view.A oneshot heavenly inspired by the song Last Christmas but minus the angst and plus the fluff.
Relationships: Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Past Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	This Christmas

**_The 25th of December. Christmas. The snow falls delicately on the concrete. The bitter-sweet kiss. The unanticipated rejection after acceptance. Christmas. Also known as the worst holiday._ **

“Suga-san!” 

Suga grinned at the familiar orange-haired junior enthusiastically jumping out of his seat to greet him.

“Where are the others?” 

“They’re not here yet,” Hinata moved closer to Suga, “you see, Kageyama-kun over there kind of forced me to come early with him…” he whispered, pointing to Kageyama. 

He glared at the shrimp, who was sitting beside him and could obviously overhear, “I can hear you, Boke.” 

“Really? Good.” 

Suga nervously laughed, “Now, now, this is our reunion, let’s not ruin it, ok?” 

The two ended their glaring contest and nodded their heads to him. 

Suga smiled,  _ At least they’re well-mannered a little now…  _

The door soon after slid open, “Sorry we’re late!” 

Hinata lit up brightly, stretching his arms out, “Noya-san!” 

“Shouyou!” Nishinoya beamed, jumping into Hinata’s hug and squeezing each other to death. 

Asahi came in after taking off his scarf and was surprised, “You’re early, Suga.” 

“Are you saying I’m always late?” 

“No, no, I thought you’d been more…” 

Suga raised a brow, “More…?” 

He shook his head, “Nevermind, did you bring in your present for Secret Santa?” 

“Yeah, I did,” a small frown formed onto his lips. 

“Something wrong?” 

Suga perks his head and smiles back, “No, it’s nothing.” 

Soon enough, everyone had arrived except for one person. The one person that Suga was nervous about seeing after all these years. The one person that stole Suga’s heart. 

“Sorry I’m late!” 

Suga flinched, whipping his head around to see the familiar ex-captain of Karasuno in the flesh,  _ Sawamura Daichi _ . 

His heart skipped a beat, his breath felt heavy and his eyes weren’t going to blink anytime soon.

Hinata waved at him with a wide grin, “Daichi-san! You just made it on time! Take a seat!” 

The policeman took a deep breath of relief, “That’s good. Mind if I sit in between here?” He stood in the gap between Suga and Shimizu.

“Sure, go ahead,” Shimizu replied as she shuffled towards Yachi before Suga could’ve said anything else. 

“Thank you,” Daichi took a seat and took off his coat. 

Suga bit his lip, this is the last thing he wanted, to be sitting next to the very person who he has strong feelings towards. 

Sweaty hands. Sweat dripped down his cheek. 

His heart felt like it was going to rip out any moment now. 

“Cheers everyone!” Ukai shouted, lifting his glass of beer above the middle of the table. 

Everyone brought their glasses in the middle as well, “Cheers!” 

**_Drink. After drink. After drink._ **

“You know Suga… We haven’t talked in a while…” 

Suga glanced at Daichi, nervously, “Yeah… You could say that… How’s work?” 

“It’s going alright… What about you?” 

He stared at his glass of half-drunk beer, “It’s fun. I mean, I enjoy planning around with children.” 

Daichi placed his head on the side to stare at Suga, “Being a teacher must be fun huhhh…” 

“Yeah…” 

He felt really strange being around Daichi. He still had feelings for him, even though it’s been at least 3 years since they’ve seen each other. 

“You know Sugaa… I had this romance with someone…” 

Suga tensed up as his heart fell down his chest and felt like an arrow shot right through it,  _ romance?  _

Daichi had a smug grin on his face and stared at the table, “They were kind and charming… but they didn’t accept my feelings…” 

“Who?” 

“It doesn’t matter who…” Daichi replied, beginning to tear up as everyone else around them started to freak out. 

“D-Daichi-san!? Are you ok!?” Yachi stuttered. 

“He’s just drunk, he’s very emotional when he drinks…” Suga assured.

“Should we do the gift opening now?” Takeda suggested, changing the topic.

“Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Let’s do it!” Tanaka agreed, jumping off his seat out of excitement.

“Sit back down, Ryuu,” Shimizu replied, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“R-Right!” He stuttered, sitting back down.

They began giving out the present and started to open them all at once. Everyone was satisfied with what they were given, but Daichi on the other hand was given something more and uncalled for. 

**_I love you, Sawamura Daichi._ **

A letter came along with his gift and to Daichi’s drunken self, had no idea who had given it to him. 

“What did you get, Daichi?” Asahi asked. 

Daichi quickly hid away the letter behind his back, “O-Oh, nothing…” 

“Guys! Look, it's snowing!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, pointing to the window.

They all got up from their seats and walked into the cold breezing night. They stared up to the sky, watching the snow slowly fall onto them and their surroundings.

“Suga.” 

Suga met eyes with Daichi and started to feel his heart pounding faster, “Something wrong, Daichi?” 

“Can we talk somewhere else?” 

He held his breath, “Sure…” 

They walked back inside while everyone else was still outside, “What did you want to talk about Daichi?” 

“The letter and the present… Were they from you?” He asked. 

Suga clenches his hands tightly, “U-Um… Why do you think it was from me…?” 

“Answer the question, please…” 

His hazel eyes drifted away from his brown ones, “Y-Yes…” 

Daichi widened his eyes as his mouth gaped, “You love me, Suga?” 

“I’ve… I’ve liked you for quite a while now… Back in our second year of high school…” He replied, fiddling with his thumbs. 

Suga lowered his head, expecting to be rejected by him but out of nowhere, a hand lifted his chin, and soft lips were placed onto his. 

His eyes widened, he couldn’t believe what was happening. His feelings… his feelings were finally accepted, he slowly closed his eyes, kissing Daichi back. 

They pulled out of their kiss, looking into each other’s eyes and hugged each other, Suga wished the day could last forever.

The next day was unexpected…  _ One-Sided Love. _

Suga walked through the footpath but his eyes caught a familiar brunette, “D-Daichi?” 

Was the one who accepted his feelings… kissing another? 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, putting a hand over his mouth with wide eyes. A man with spiky dark brown hair, a pair of olive green eyes. ‘ _ Wasn’t that… Aoba Johsai’s ace?’  _

Daichi immediately pushed Iwaizumi away from him, “S-Suga! I can e-explain! We weren’t kissing-!” 

“I-I thought you said that you were… rejected?” Suga staggered back, his legs were growing weak on him. 

Daichi blushed and embarrassingly looked away, “A-About that…” 

Tears began to flow down the ash-blonde’s cheeks and sniffed, “Y-you… W-why… Was this why you weren’t answering my messages?” 

Daichi walked towards him with a worried expression, “Suga? What happened? Why are you crying-?” 

Suga ignored Daichi’s questions and yanked his arm away from him, “Was I not good enough for you…?” 

“W-What do you mean…?” Daichi looked like he had no clue. 

“Y-you don’t remember?” 

“Remember what…?” 

Iwaizumi was standing off to the side, looking confused about what was going on and Daichi equally had no idea as well. 

Suga sniffed again, “Forget it, n-nothing happening…”

“Wait! SUGA!” 

It was too late, he had already turned away and ran off with tears dripping down his face, “He didn’t remember a single thing… How could he...” 

**_Christmas is truly the cruellest holiday._ **

“Tooru! Get the groceries instead of sitting on your butt the whole day?!” 

“Hey! I just got back from Argentina and now you want me to do your chores!?” 

His older sister, Mayu, pokes her head out of the living room door, “You came back last week! You’ve had long enough to take a break or we’re not having our Christmas dinner!” 

The pro volleyball player groaned and got up from the sofa, “Fine. Do I get a list or something?” 

Mayu smiles, satisfied with his answer, “Here you go~ And make sure to buy a cake as well!” 

Oikawa snatches the list off her nasty hands as he’s putting his shoes on. 

“Uncle Tooru! Make sure you buy some sweets too!” Takeru appeared out of his room with a cheeky grin. 

A vein popped out at the side of his forehead, “Alright! I got it!” 

The door slammed close as Takeru stared at his mother, “Mum, don’t you think it’s a little unfair that Uncle Tooru has to go get the groceries?” 

“Huh? Why would it be unfair? He’s been doing nothing but lounging in the living room all day! You even came out of your room just to tell him to buy you sweets?” She puffed out her cheeks, putting her hands on her hips. 

“No wonder you two are related…” Takeru muttered under his breath, walking back to his room. 

“Hey! I heard that Takeru! You’re blood-related too!” She shouted down the hallway but he completely ignored her by slamming his door. “Someone needs to teach you some manners!” 

Oikawa sneezes as he walks through the doors, the place was loaded with people, no surprise but the only surprise there was a familiar ex-Karasuno member at the checkout. 

There was a small twitch on Oikawa’s lips, ‘ _ Karasuno’s Number 2. Refreshing-kun. Maybe I should stand here and wait for him.’ _

As he watched Suga grabbing his groceries and had his head hung low, walking out of the store, Oikawa took the chance to start a conversation, “Refreshing-kun~! Long time no see!” 

He jumped, meeting with his chocolate brown eyes, “O-Oikawa-san?” 

“So you do remember me! That’s great!” 

He slowly averted his eyes from his, “Anyone would remember those annoying jump serves…” He muttered to himself but Oikawa heard him loud and clear. 

The brunette chuckled and put one hand inside his pockets, “What are you doing here? I would’ve thought Sawamura-kun would be here with you or something.” 

It was pretty noticeable that he flinched when mentioning Karasuno’s captain. 

Oikawa rose a brow but let it brush past him, “Are you doing anything for Christmas?” 

His eyes wandered back to the ground as his grip tightened on the grocery bags, “No…” 

“That’s no fun, Refreshing-kun! You’re meant to be in the pleasant one in the team. You look like you’re about to burst into tears.” 

  
“Refreshing-kun?” 

“Oh it was a nickname back in high school I made for you!” 

“Call me Suga…” 

Oikawa grinned, “Ok then! Suga-chan~!” 

“What did you mean when you said that I’m about to burst into tears?” Suga asked, raising a brow as the brunette moved his head closer to his.

“It’s obvious~! I can tell from the face, Iwa-chan always hit me whenever I guessed right~” 

Suga’s eyes suddenly darken when Iwaizumi was mentioned, “Iwaizumi Hajime…” 

Oikawa moved his head back, ‘ _ Why is he sad when I mentioned Iwa-chan?’  _

A sudden idea came to his head, “Would you like to spend Christmas with my family?” 

Suga widened his eyes and immediately shook his head, “I-I’m fine! You don’t need to invite me, besides, it’s your family!” 

The brunette grinned, snaking an arm around Suga’s neck, “Don’t worry about it, my family is pretty welcoming to visitors. Come on! There’s no point in spending Christmas alone.”

A small smile appeared on the ash-blonde’s lips, “Ok. Thank you, Oikawa-san.” 

That was when Oikawa felt his heart pound out his chest, he quickly put his arm away from Suga’s neck and looked the other way with a blush on his face. 

**_Ba-dump_ **

**_Ba-dump_ **

“Nice to meet you, I’m Sugawara Koushi. I’m an old rival of Oikawa-san back in high school,” Suga introduced himself to Oikawa’s older sister as he bowed his head down. 

Mayu observed Suga, looking up and down as she couldn’t help but smile back, “We’re happy to have you, Suga-kun! You were from Karasuno, right? Their setter I think it was?” 

Suga returned the smile and nodded his head, “Yes.” 

“You can call me Mayu and our parents aren’t here yet so it’s just Tooru, Takeru, who’s in his room and he’s also my son, and me! So make yourself at home!”

“Thank you very much, Mayu-san.” 

Mayu suddenly changed personalities when she looked over to her younger brother. Oikawa was confused as to why she was looking at him like that, “What?”

She crossed her arms with a snarky look on her face, “Tooru, where are the groceries that I asked for?” 

Oikawa stopped and finally understood why she was staring at him like that. He mentally screamed at himself, he was way too distracted with talking and inviting Suga that he completely forgot about buying the groceries!

He avoided eye contact as he could feel the intense stare from Mayu, “Haha… Funny you mention that…”

“Oh~? Looks like somebody was too distracted with inviting Suga-kun instead of buying groceries that we needed for this dinner to work?” 

Suga burst out laughing as the brunette was offended with bright red cheeks, “Suga-chan!” 

He wiped a tear away from his eye, “Sorry, Oikawa-san but that’s too funny.” 

Oikawa held his breath at Suga’s expression, his heart couldn’t stop beating so fast for some reason. He shook his head, getting rid of the thought as he coughed and looked away in humiliation, “I-I’ll go back.” 

The ash-blonde felt bad for him and decided to help out, “I bought some groceries for myself for dinner, do you think those will work?” he suggested, pointing to the plastic filled with food. 

Mayu took a look inside the bag, “Yeah this can work. We still don’t have a cake though…” 

“We could make one…?” 

The two Oikawa’s looked at him, “You can make a cake?” 

He nervously itched his cheek and his cheeks reddened, “W-Well I know a recipe or two we can use…” 

“Suga-kun,” Mayu held his hands in hers. “Marry me.” 

“W-What!?” Suga and Oikawa both exclaimed with bright red cheeks. 

“Hey! You can’t marry him! He’s too old for you!” Oikawa followed as he poked his tongue at his sister.

Mayu immediately kicked Oikawa in the chest, “I dare you to say that again and I’ll make you so broken that you won’t ever do volleyball again,” she threatened, death glaring down at him. 

He was on the ground in pain and saluted to his sister with a scared smile, “R-Roger that…” 

Suga laughed once again,  _ maybe this Christmas wasn’t going to be so bad…  _

Oikawa’s eyes wandered towards Suga and felt himself heating up,  _ why was he so cute to look at?  _

Mayu and Suga in the kitchen, preparing for tonight’s dinner while Oikawa was laying down on the sofa like the lazy person he is. 

His heart couldn’t calm down and wanted to yell at himself. Why was he feeling something for Karasuno’s setter? And now out all times too?

He grabbed one of the cushions and flung it on his face, “ARGHHH!!” 

_ Why does his stupid, adorable, cute smile have to be in my head right now?! _

“Oikawa-san, are you ok?” Suga asked, hearing Oikawa quietly screaming before. 

“Yeah… just fine. Something you need, Suga-chan?” 

“Do you want to help me with the cake batter?” 

The brunette raises the pillow out of his face and sees the apron on Suga and couldn’t help but flush red, “S-Sure…” 

Mayu peeped at the two making the cake batter and had a smug grin on her face,  _ those two should be a couple. I mean look at Tooru’s face, he looks like he’s ready to explode.  _

“Pft-! Oikawa-san you’ve got flour on your face,” Suga laughed, pointing at his face. 

Oikawa was pouring the flour so quickly it got everywhere, and that involved his face. 

He puffed out his cheeks and tried to dust it off but the flour was on his hands too as it coated over where he tried wiping it off, “Really? Where?” 

“No! Keep it! It looks funny on you.” 

As Suga was laughing, Oikawa covered his hands in more flour and placed his two palms on Suga’s cheeks, “Haha! You look funny too, Suga-chan~!” 

“Hey! No fair!” 

“No fighting in the kitchen, especially two snowmen,” Mayu ordered, stirring her pot of whatever she was making. 

“We’re not snowmen!” The two exclaimed. 

They looked at each other and started to laugh about how ridiculous they looked with flour all over their faces. 

After succeeding to get a cake batter that took longer than it should’ve taken for two people, they begin to find a cake tin to put the batter inside. 

“Are you sure you would have cake pans?” Suga asked after 5 minutes of searching and losing hope. 

“Positive, our mum used to bake a lot of treats for us when we were little,” Oikawa answered, still scavenging through the cupboards and cabinets. 

“I found them Suga-kun!” Mayu exclaimed, raising her arm with the cake pans in her hands. 

“That’s great! Thank you for the hard work, Mayu-san!” Suga laughed, taking the cake pans.

The brunette dramatically gasped and pouted, “Suga-chan! I helped out too!” 

“Not hard enough,” Mayu responded with a grin on her face. 

Oikawa shot daggers at his older sister as she ignored his glaring and continued to cook with a smug grin. 

“Oikawa-san, can you hold down the pan for me as I pour it in?” Suga requested as he already had the bowl in hands. 

He quit throwing daggers and beamed, “Sure~!” 

Suga put the cake pans, filled with cake batter, inside the oven as Oikawa was staring at the leftover batter that they tried to scrap all of but had some remaining. 

A splendid idea sparked in his head, with a cheeky smirk, he glides his index finger along the side of the bowl. Suga was eyeing the oven, watching them cook and didn’t realise Oikawa was scheming something behind me. 

A chilly yet sticky finger poked his cheek out of nowhere. Suga didn’t know what it was but on instinct, he squealed, “What did you put on my face!?” 

Oikawa grinned, showing the cake battered finger, “Hehe, just some cake batter~.” 

“Get back here, Mister!” He yelled, hunting down the brunette with the bowl of cake batter. 

Oikawa was around the corner, examining Suga washing the dishes that were used in the middle of making the cake. 

He slowly shuffled towards him as the other quickly knew he was there, “Truce…?” 

Suga groaned, turning around, “Fine.” 

“You’re too kind, Suga-chan~!” Oikawa hugged Suga from behind, squeezing him tightly and rubbed his cheek against the other’s back. 

“O-Oikawa-san!” 

Suga was unmistakably glowing bright red as he was unable to proceed washing the dishes because of him. Mayu had finished up a while ago and relaxed at the living room, “You two better not make a mess while washing dishes or I swear to god someone’s going to have to be kicked out of this house!” 

The two stopped and glanced at each other before properly washing the dishes. 

The cake finished baking as Suga took the cake out of the oven and let it cool down, “How about you wash the fruits while I get the cream ready?” 

“Ok~!” 

Suga watched him exit out of the kitchen and silently laughed, sounding a bit evil to himself, “It’s not quite time for truce yet, Oikawa-san...” 

Oikawa was washing and cutting up the fruit while Suga was making the cream, “So Suga-chan, I heard from Shouyou that you’re a teacher.” 

“Oh yeah, I am. I’m an elementary teacher.” 

“Wow, you could’ve taught Takeru if he was a little younger or if you were older.” 

Suga stopped, squinting his eyes at him, “Are you implying something Oikawa-san…?” 

“No, no! Of course not! Why would I call you old, Suga-chan? Besides, I’m obviously the older one between both of us.” 

Suga raised a brow, “How are you so sure?”

“Well, it’s pretty obvious if you ask me. I’m more mature than you are, Suga-chan!” 

“I wouldn’t have said that as a reason but ok…” 

“Suga-chan!” He whined. 

“My birthday is in June.” 

Oikawa blinked as his mouth gaped, “June…?” 

“Yeah. What about you?” This time, Suga had made eye contact with him. 

He gulped, “What year…?” 

“1994.” 

The brunette cringed as Suga grinned, “See, I’m the older one.” 

“That’s not fairrr! Just a month away too!” 

“So what? Are you going to blame your parents for your birth or something?” Suga asked, raising a brow. 

“Of course not. Besides, you’ll have grey hair before I do, oh wait, you do,” he replied with a snort and covered his mouth with a smirk on his face.

Suga jabbed him on the hip as Oikawa was on the ground in pain, “Ow! Suga-chan!” 

“That’s what you get. At least I look good in it, unlike you. You’ll go bald.” 

“Don’t you mean you since you already have grey hair-?” 

To his surprise, Oikawa was attacked by whip cream that splattered on his face and hair. 

Suga laughed at him with the whisk of cream in his hand, “Payback! How does it feel now?!” 

Oikawa smirked, leaning towards Suga’s face and licked a bit of whip cream that went on his cheek. 

He immediately pushed him away and blushing like crazy, “W-What was that for!?”    
  
“Pay-back~” 

Suga wiped the cheek that he licked off of and couldn’t stop blushing, “J-Just cut up the fruit.” 

Oikawa felt accomplished with his victory against Suga and started to cut up the fruit. 

The other peeked at what he was doing and made a weird face, “What are you doing?” 

“What? I’m cutting the fruit as you told me to!” 

“I don’t think I told you to cut them weirdly as you’re doing it,” Suga replied with a judging look. 

Oikawa pouted, “Hey, the fruits got feelings, you know?” 

“I think your cutting skills are the reason why I’m judging, not the fruit.” 

“Suga-channnn-!” 

The sound of the door opening as the two stopped what they were doing. Suga looked over to Oikawa, “Who’s at the door?” 

“Probably my parents.” 

“Hello~!” 

“Mum! Dad! Welcome home!” Mayu exclaimed, hugging her two parents.

Her dad looked around and raised a brow, “Where’s Tooru?” 

“He’s in the kitchen with Suga-kun. Oh right! Suga-kun is an old friend of Tooru’s so he’s staying here for dinner.” 

“Oh? Are you sure it’s just ‘old friends’?” Her mum asked with a grin. 

Mayu chuckled, “That’s what I was thinking as well. Tooru said that they were just rivals but they seem way closer than that. You should’ve come here earlier to see them, they were playing around as a couple would. Even I’m jealous.” 

“At least Tooru’s having a fun time. He hardly enjoys Christmas with us since he’s always complaining about not spending time with Hajime-kun or something.” 

“Where’s Takeru? Is he in his room again?” Her dad asked, walking into the living room. 

“Yeah. I’ll get him out to greet you guys, TAKERU!! Get out of your room now!” 

A groan escaped out of his room and the door opened, “Fine…” 

Oikawa and Suga finished up and came into the living room where everyone else was. The brunette lit up with happiness, “Mum! Dad!” 

“Tooru! How have you been? You’ve got a bit of a tan going on as I can see,” his mum commented, grabbing onto his arm and analysing it. 

“Of course, it’s hot in Argentina!” 

Suga watched from afar with a small smile on his face as Oikawa’s mum caught him watching. 

She returns the smile, approaching him, “You must be Suga-kun, right?” 

“Y-yes!” He bowed his head, “Thank you for having me.” 

She placed her hands on his shoulders, “You’re so polite! Unlike my two children, manners were never a thing in the Oikawa Family! We’re happy to have you here!”

He was a little surprised at how welcoming everyone was and didn’t know what to say back, “O-Oh… thank you…” 

“So, how did you meet Tooru? Are you two dating? Or secretly dating? What do you think about him? Is he a pain in the butt? It must be so hard to deal with him!” 

Oikawa heard everything and puffed out his cheeks, “Hey! I’m right here you know?!” 

Everyone got a laugh out of it and Takeru was mildly confused about the whole thing, “Do you play volleyball?” 

Suga only just noticed Oikawa’s nephew, who was not too far from being up to his height, “Yes. I used to play for Karasuno.” 

“What position?” 

“Setter.” 

This energy that Takeru was giving out kind of reminded him of Kageyama with questions and eager to know everything about anything with volleyball.  _ Volleyball freaks they are. _

Mayu got everyone’s attention by clapping her hands, “Since everyone's here! Let’s eat dinner now!” 

They all sat down and began to eat, “How long are you planning to stay here for, Tooru?” 

Oikawa looked at his mum and made a long ‘hm’, “Probably until the start of March…?” 

“Only three months!? Tooru!” His mum exclaimed with a sad expression on her face. 

“I have to get back to training. I can’t always be slacking off.” 

“You do that most of the time anyway when you’re at home so I think you’ll be fine,” Mayu commented. 

Suga quietly ate as he felt a strong feeling that someone was staring into his soul. He made eye contact with Takeru, who was sitting opposite to him. 

“Something wrong, Takeru?” He nervously asked. 

The other Oikawas noticed and stopped talking as Mayu sighed, “Takeru, can you not give Suga-kun a hard time with your staring? It’s a little rude, ya know?” 

Takeru ignored his mother completely, “You bet Uncle Tooru in the semifinals right?” 

“Uh… Well not me but our team did yes. Why do you ask?” 

“What were you good at when you were playing volleyball, as a setter?” 

Suga found these questions rather odd,  _ what was he trying to get at? _

“Sorry about Takeru, Suga-kun. He gets into these moods when it’s about volleyball. Why don’t we just continue to eat?” Mayu suggested, trying to smile but was annoyed about her son. 

“That’s right! You played volleyball!” Oikawa’s mum exclaimed, “you know, Tooru usually hates anyone who’s on the enemy side. Especially… Who's that one guy? Ushi…” 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi?” Suga asked. 

“Yeah! Tooru could never shut up about how much he wanted to beat the life out of him.” 

Suga nervously laughed,  _ typical Oikawa-san.  _

“Wow! The cake doesn’t look so bad!”

They had finished eating dinner and made some space for the cake. Oikawa brought the cake onto the dining table and took a seat back beside Suga. 

“Did you make this Suga-kun?” Oikawa’s mum asked with a gentle smile. 

Suga nervously laughed and gestured to the brunette, “U-Uh yes but Oikawa-san also came into help too.” 

“It looks wonderful! Let’s eat it!” 

Oikawa couldn’t look away from Suga for some reason. It just felt comforting, no wonder why he called him ‘Refreshing-kun’. 

“I’ve had a really fun time. Thank you so much for having me,” Suga thanked as he bowed his head down. 

“No! Thank you for making the wonderful cake! It was very delicious!” Mayu returned the smile and hugged him tightly. 

Oikawa was at the door with a small frown on his face, he really did not want this day to end, “Do you have to leave so soon?” 

“Yeah, I need to get home before it’s too late…” 

“How about… I walk you home?” 

“T-That’s not needed Oikawa-san! I’m fine going alone!” 

Mayu looked back and forth at the both of them, “What a great idea, Tooru! Here is your jacket, and goodbye!” She shoved Oikawa outside and banged the door closed. 

“Where are my shoes?!” Oikawa screamed, throwing his arms in the air

A pair of shoes were thrown out of the house and onto his head, “OW!” 

Suga quietly laughed, trying to hold it in, “Don’t worry Oikawa-san, it’ll get better soon…” 

“Stop laughing at me, Suga-chan!” 

Walking through the empty roads and the lights flickering accompanied by an awkward silence, “So… I don’t know if it’s my business or anything but… Why did you act weird when I mentioned Iwa-chan?” Oikawa suddenly asked out of nowhere. 

Suga’s lips tightly pressed onto each other, “I hate Christmas…” 

“Huh?” Oikawa turned towards the ash-blonde with confused eyes. 

Suga clenched his hands tightly, “Last year, I was rejected.” 

“Oh… Sawamura-kun?” 

“Yeah… but I had confessed to him during our reunion party but then the next day, I found him kissing Iwaizumi-san…” 

_ “You’re dating someone? Wow, congrats Iwa-chan.”  _

_ Iwaizumi crossed his arms and grunted, “Shut up, I beat you to it and I think it's an achievement.”  _

_ “Geez, you didn’t have to remind me that I had a single life. So, who is this special one?” Oikawa asked with a mischievous smirk as he leaned against the table.  _

_ A small blush spread across his cheeks, “Sawamura Daichi…”  _

_ “Huh!? Sawamura-kun?! Are we talking about the same one!?”  _

_ “Who else would it be, Dumbass?!”  _

The brunette pursed his lips and frowned,  _ so Iwa-chan wasn’t making that up. Poor Suga-chan. _

“Did he accept your feelings?” 

Suga lowered his head, “I thought he did… He kissed me but turns out he was just drunk.” 

“Wow, Sawamura-kun? Unexpected to see that coming. That’s low of him to do that to you.” 

“Not helping, Oikawa-san…” 

“Sorry. Did coming to my place help you enjoy Christmas?” 

“A little…” 

Oikawa smiled as he put his hands inside his pockets, “Good, then I’m happy that you enjoyed spending time with us and enjoyed Christmas. We should do it more often.” 

A genuine smile formed on his lips and looked into his brown eyes, “Yeah we should.” 

Small specs of white begin to fall from the sky and delicately touch the ground they stand on. 

Suga looked up at the sky and pulled out one of his hand, catching some of the falling snow, “It’s snowing…” 

The memory of the bitter-sweet ending of last year was put into his head as he lowered his head with a sad expression on his face. 

Oikawa continued to gaze at Suga, mesmerised by his beauty. His brown eyes shined at the sight of him and was nearly at his limit. 

_ Puffy, soft grey hair. Red, adorable cheeks. A big, gentle smile.  _

**_Ba-dump, Ba-dump_ **

**_Ba-dump, Ba-dump._ **

Both of them stopped in the middle of the streets, staring at one another. Suga noticed Oikawa staring at him for a while like he was in a daze. 

“Oikawa-san? Are you ok? You look a bit red…” He placed his cold hand against his forehead, “Oikawa-san…?” 

“I’m sorry Suga-chan but…” 

A hand tugged on Suga’s sleeve, pulling him towards Oikawa. 

Hands were wrapped around his waist and their lips connecting. 

A short but affectionate kiss. 

Oikawa pulled back, looking at the cute, blushing other in his arms. 

“I know we don’t know each other that well but… I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you and getting to play and tease you around. So… give me a chance to give you my heart.” 

“Oikawa-san…” He whispered breathlessly. 

“I’ll be your special one.”

Suga stopped as Oikawa was serious and waited for his reply but Suga ended up bursting in laughter. 

The brunette looked at him confused as the other wiped a tear away, “Sorry, sorry. It’s just you said it and it sounded cheesy that’s all-” 

Oikawa pulled him for another kiss but this time it was longer and they were both wrapped in each other’s arms, not letting the other go. 

They took deep breaths after the kiss, “You promise?” 

“Hm?” 

“You promise that you’ll be with me?” 

“I won’t ever leave you, even if you don’t want to,” Oikawa grinned. 

Suga smiled, “Ok, Tooru.” 

The brunette flinched hearing his first name as he hugged Suga tighter, “You’re so cute, Koushi!! You can kill me with your cuteness!!”    
  


“T-Tooru, you’re squeezing me to death…” 

He let him go as they looked up at the bright moon shining over them as the snow fell on each other’s heads and coated the streets. 

Suga grabbed on the other’s hand and squeezed it tightly, “Tooru.” 

“Yes, Koushi?” 

“Thank you for making this my best Christmas,” he leaned against Oikawa’s arm and wrapped his other arm around his arm.

_ “You’re the best Christmas present ever, Koushi.” _

  
  


**_Love isn’t something you find._ **

**_Love is something that finds you._ **

**_\- Unknown_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone (or maybe early Christmas)! (っ＾▿＾) ❤ 
> 
> This idea came a few weeks ago, and the radio was playing Last Christmas, and I spat everything out of my brain onto a document and, this is the final result after a lot of editing! 
> 
> Aside from that, thank you for reading and comments or kudos are always welcomed! I hope everyone enjoys their Christmas even though the pandemic is still around in some countries, stay safe!


End file.
